


Leçon d'Histoire

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: (and when you owe a 2 cells brain), Gen, Humor, Olo and I had so much fun writing this, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, it doesn't even make sense, this is what happens when you work too much in History classes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Une heure de cours avec de petits Elfes et un petit n’humain, ou comment Elrond décida qu’il était temps pour lui d’aller se coucher et de dormir looooongtemps.





	Leçon d'Histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne nous appartient, et heureusement pour eux. L'intégralité de ce qui va suivre, des notes de début à celles de fin en passant par le corps du texte, a été écrit avec mon amie Olo. ...ça explique pourquoi c'est aussi stupide. On peut pas rester sérieuses ensemble.
> 
> Spoiler : Ben, c'est vraiment du pur n'importe nawak à 100%, alors on est même pas sûres que le concept de spoiler peut être utilisé ici...
> 
> Warning : 
> 
> -Les déprimés et suicidaires chroniques sont prévenus que cette fic risque de les faire rire.  
> -Les profs d’histoires, historiens, étudiants en histoire et autres amateurs de hauts-faits historiques sont priés de ne pas porter plainte contre les auteurs pour diffamation.  
> -Nous informons les individus atteints au cerveau d’une maladie inconnue jusqu’à ce jour dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques (genre nous, quoi) que la lecture de cette fic pourrait altérer définitivement leurs capacités mentales.  
> -Cette fic doit être lue avec modération, une overdose pourrait s’avérer dangereuse pour les prochains examens d’Histoire Géo, surtout si le lecteur y comprend quelque chose.  
> -Nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas d’éventuelle crise d’étouffement due à un fou rire ou une foulure du poignet droit (ou gauche, en fait, on sait pas avec quelle main vous risquez de taper sur la table).  
> -Toute duplication du présent document est interdite (et surtout fortement déconseillée) en cas de contrôle d’Histoire Géo.

C'était un matin calme. Le ciel était bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages blancs et effilés. Un vent léger soufflait dans les hauts arbres des jardins d'Ilmadris, froissant doucement l'eau des lacs et des ruisseaux, faisant danser les fleurs sauvages qui poussaient le long des sentiers. Les Elfes de la maison d'Elrond se promenaient sous les ramures, appréciant la tranquillité de cette journée qui débutait. Tranquillité qui, ils le sentaient dans l'eau, dans la terre et dans l'air, n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. 

« Elrohiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!! Attends-moiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! » 

C'était donc un matin calme. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient censés ne pas se trouver à la cuisine, mais dans la salle où leur père devait leur donner un cours sur l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Non pas que les jumeaux terribles craignaient la colère d'Elrond -ils avaient depuis longtemps appris à passer outre-, mais l'Histoire était une matière si intéressante et distrayante ! Pas comme les mathématiques, où des racines de π au carré élevées en fraction numérisée en base b côtoyaient les vecteurs orthonormés dans le repère algébrique de la fonction f(x) dérivée au pourcentage, le tout dans une barbare représentation géométrique dans l'espace d'un prisme trigonométrique aux pyramides orthogonales et coplanaires. Et encore, sans parler de Pythagore et de son grand ami Thalès. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Elrohir courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs d'Imladris, avec son frère sur les talons. Négociant un virage à 90° sans ralentir, les deux jeunes garçons manquèrent de télescoper une Elfe qui venait en sens inverse. Ils s'excusèrent et se précipitèrent sur la porte de leur salle de classe. 

Salle de classe était un bien grand mot. Il s'agissait surtout d'une pièce comme les autres, avec moins de tapisseries sur les murs et plus de cartes. Les élèves s'asseyaient au sol, sur des tapis brodés. Quelques coussins ramenés là par les jumeaux une dizaine de jours auparavant servaient de sièges ou d'accoudoirs aux écoliers déjà présents. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Vraiment pas nombreux. En réalité, il y avait en tout et pour tout cinq jeunes à Imladris. Enfin, cinq si on comptait Estel, qui était humain et ne dépassait pas un mètre vingt, et Legolas, fils de Thranduil, le roi de Mirkwood de passage dans la région. 

Il y avait donc déjà trois élèves dans la salle. 

Arwen, la petite sœur des deux garçons bruns. Il s'agissait d'une gentille jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, un peu naïve, et qui passait ses journées à observer les fleurs et les papillons. Cible favorite des blagues de ses frères, elle partait aussi facilement à rire qu'à pleurer, et l'attacher à un arbre amusait particulièrement les jumeaux. 

À côté d'elle se trouvait Estel, le petit garçon humain cité ci-dessus, aux yeux aussi bleus que ses cheveux étaient noirs. Malgré ses neuf-ans-et-demi-presque-dix, il était déjà remarquablement intelligent et ne cachait pas une certaine passion pour l'art de manier l'épée. Il était toujours là lors des entraînements de ceux qu'il appelait pompeusement ses frères, et tenait Legolas comme son meilleur ami. 

Ce dernier avait presque été obligé à s'asseoir près du petit. C'était un Elfe Sinda, un peu timide, un peu rêveur, et dont les cheveux blonds étaient toujours impeccablement tressés. Il avait constamment l'air d'être dans la lune mais, et c'était là un drôle de paradoxe, lui seul n'avait jamais confondu Elladan avec Elrohir, l'un étant pourtant la parfaite réplique de l'autre. Un exploit que même Elrond n'avait pas pu réaliser. 

Ledit Elrond était debout face à ses élèves, l'air passablement agacé par le peu de respect de l'heure de ses fils. Il leur déclara «La ponctualité est la politesse des rois. » en guise de bonjour et leur désigna deux coussins, à côté de Legolas. Celui-ci leur adressa un sourire et repartit aussitôt dans les nuages, l’air absent. Les jumeaux s'assirent et le cours débuta. 

« Tout commença lorsque le Premier, Illuvatar, créa les Valar. Il y en avait de toutes les sortes, plus ou moins puissants et plus ou moins visibles. Certains se détachaient du groupe, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Un jour, Illuvatar le Grand demanda à ce qu'une chanson fût chantée par tous les Valar, en harmonie. Et le chant commença. La musique était douce, et c'était d'une telle beauté que nul sur terre n'en pourra entendre une seule note avant la fin du monde. C'est alors que l'un d'entre eux voulut se démarquer. Il se nom... 

-Un homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? S'irrita Elrohir. On parle des Valar, pas de ces incapables d'hommes ! 

-Hey ! Un peu de politesse, je te prie ! Nous au moins, on a Mozart ! S'exclama le petit Estel, outré. 

-Mozart ? C'est qui ça ? 

-Bah, le théoricien ! Répondit Estel sur le ton de l'évidence. Celui qu'a inventé les chemins cloutés ! 

-Clovis ? Interrogea Legolas, qui venait de se réveiller. 

-Mais non ! Intervint Elladan. Celui-là, c'est l'ami d'Ulysse. Tu sais ? Celui qu'est allé en Inde pour sauver la Papouasie Occidentale de la maladie du scorbut ! 

-Ça, c'est Hippolyte... Soupira sa sœur. Clovis, c'est le frère de Charlemagne, et ils ont débarrassé le monde du méchant Voldemort en faisant rire Coluche. Et Legolas, reviens un peu sur terre : on a dit clouté, pas Clovis ! 

-Ce qu'Arwen dit, il faut le croire. Décréta Elrohir. 

-Lèche-botte ! Rétorqua son frère. 

-Dites les enfants, je peux reprendre mon cours ? Et juste pour information, Clovis est un roi de... 

-Comme Alexandre le Grand ? Questionna Legolas avec un air innocent. 

-Euh, non... Mais... Tenta Elrond. 

-Mais non, patate ! Le coupa l'un des jumeaux. Alexandre le Grand, c'est celui qui a pris la couronne de Jules César que celui-ci lui a prêtée, je crois. Je sais plus. Enfin, Alexandre le Grand, qui n'était pas petit donc, a voyagé longtemps en Terre du Milieu afin de débusquer la Pomme d'or du jardin des Hespérides et de la rapporter en Chine pour saluer l'empereur Pingouin. 

-Aaaah... Fit l'Elfe blond, qui venait de comprendre une vérité universelle. 

-Ne l'écoutes pas, il dit n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Arwen. Alexandre le Grand est parti libérer les Indiens d'Afrique centrale ! C'est Sarkozy qui a fait ce que tu viens de dire. Reprit-elle en se tournant vers son frère. 

-Sarkozy ? Demanda alors Estel, visiblement perdu. C'est pas l'empereur des Schtroumpfs ? 

-Mais non, ça, c'est le Grand Schtroumpf ! 

-Le Grand ? Comme Alexandre ? 

-Mais oui ! Mes amis, nous venons de résoudre une énigme historique de la plus haute importance. Annonça solennellement Elrohir. Il se trouverait que le Grand Schtroumpf soit en réalité l'empereur Alexandre Sarkozy, fils de Cléopâtre. 

-Ah non. Cléopâtre, c'est sa femme. Affirma le blondinet international. 

-Dites, les enfants... 

-C'est pas Ségolène Royal ? S'étonna le plus jeune. 

-La peinture de Picasso ? Nan, j'crois pas. 

-Picasso ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, celui-là ? 

-Ben, c'est le père de Napoléon qui vendait des camélias sur la place de Notre-Dame où Quasimodo chantait Serge Gainsbourg, qui était le chroniqueur des Schtroumpfs. 

-Gné ? S'exclama de façon très intelligible Elladan. 

-Quoi ? Traduisit son double. 

-Et bien, en fait, Picasso est un peintre qui... 

-Mais non, Ada ! S'écria Arwen. Le peintre, c'est Vivaldi ! Et il a peint Don Juan. 

-C'est pas une autobiographie, ça ? De Voltaire ? À moins que ce ne soit Gandhi... Réfléchit Estel. 

-Nan. Gandhi, c'est le dictateur mongol qui a créé la bombe atomique pour pulvériser les atomes de la plante carnivore d'Indiana Jones, laquelle menaçait le monde avec des lances-avada. 

-Des baguettes magiques, quoi. 

-Exact Legolas, mais tu gâches mon effet, là. 

-Ah ? Désolé. Mais c'est qui, Indiana Jones ? 

-Un sauveur de l'Humanité qui... 

-Hey ! C'est qui le raciste, là ? Y'a l'Elficité, aussi ! 

-Ce mot n'existe pas, Elrohir. Je peux continuer mon cours ? 

-Nan. 

-Non ? 

-Nan. 

-Legolas... Marmonna Elrond sur un ton qui se faisait menaçant. 

-Mais je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est, Indiana Jones ! Se défendit le blondinet. 

-Le petit frère de Louis XIV, le roi Lune. C'est le plus grand philosophe du monde, il a gagné la coupe du monde de football. 

-Merci Arwen ! Et tu crois qu'il est plus fort que la Soleil ? 

-Oui. Un jour, accompagné du Chat Potté, ils ont enseigné à Naruto le pilotage de l'avion acrobatique. 

-N'importe quoi, Arwen ! S'indigna Elladan. C'est pas à Naruto, c'est à Martin Luther King ! 

-Ouais d'abord. Repartit Estel. Même qu'il devait escorter la Joconde qui allait donner un concert en Australie, mais comme les Gobelins de la NFSC se sont mis en grève... 

-SNCF, Estel. Le reprit Elrohir. SNCF. 

-...De la SFCN se sont mis en grève et Martin Luther King a pris son avion pour flotter jusqu'en Australie. 

-Un avion, c'est pas plutôt dans l'air ? Demanda à tout hasard Legolas. 

-Bah bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua Elladan. Ça se saurait ! L'avion, ça a été inventé par Panoramix pour aller espionner les Chinois Russes de Tchécoslovaquie qui préparaient la Première et Demi Guerre Mondiale ! 

-La ...Première et demi Guerre Mondiale ? Répéta Elrond avec une tête qui donnait l'impression que le plafond venait de lui tomber dessus. 

-Bah oui ! Expliqua Elrohir. Entre la première et la deuxième, y'a la première et demi, non ? Donc Panoramix s'est allié avec Hitler, qui avait décidé de creuser une mine dans la Montagne du Destin parce que c'était l'époque de la ruée vers l'or. Sauf que les Chinois voulaient prendre les mines, du coup Panoramix a inventé l'avion ! 

-C'est qui Hitler ? Fit la voix d'Estel. 

-C'est pas le type qu'est allé faire la guerre De Gaulle avec César ? 

-Si ! Et comme il s'est loupé parce qu'au lieu d'aller à l'ouest il est allé à l'est, César l'a viré et il s'est retrouvé sur la paille ! Alors il est parti chercher de l'or. 

-Ah d'accord... Murmura Estel. Je ne savais pas ça... Mais qui était à la tête des Chinois Russes ? 

-Zidane, je crois. Répondit Legolas. Et avec l'aide de ses généraux très intelligents, Platon, Toutankhamon et Vercingétorix, il a repoussé Panoramix qu'est parti organiser la déportation des résistants au Japon. Mais comme les gens du Rohan n'étaient pas d'accord, il a organisé un référendum. 

-C'est quoi un référendum ? Ça se mange ? 

-Presque. En fait, c'est comme un grand goûter d'anniversaire, tu vois, mais avec les grands dirigeants géométriques du monde. Et Zidane a invité tout le monde. Mais Gilgalad n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il visitait une boîte de mikado dans le Vauquois. 

-Mais non, inculte ! Intervint Arwen. Il était en visite diplomatique chez les Schtroumpfs ! Et comme il les aimait pas, il a fait le célèbre massacre du Bar Thélémy ! C'est un film très connu, où on voit une scène historique de Gargamel qui boit la bière des Hobbits avec Archimède. Tu sais, l'écrivain qui a fait Pirates des Caraïbes, avec Jack London ! 

-Jack Sparrow. Corrigea Elrond. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un livre, c'est un film et... 

-Mais oui ! Lança Elladan en ignorant royalement son père. Et même qu’après il est allé jouer au golf avec Staline pour signer la constitution des droits de l’homme. 

-Le droit de l’homme ? Demanda Legolas, effaré par l’immense étendue de son ignorance. 

-Ben oui ! Celui qui autorise Lucky Luke à tuer le balsamique du Pape, avec du vinaigre, en Antarctique. 

-Et comment qu’y fait ? 

-Ben y chevauche les dromadaires des Neiges Vertes-comme-la-salade-mais-pas-la-frisée. Armée d’une cuillère en bois, elle a zigouillé la porcelaine préférée des pompiers de 742 ! Elle est trop forte cette fille ! 

-C’est quoi le rapport avec les balsamiques du Pape ? Interrogea désespérément Elrond, mais sa question resta sans réponse. 

-Mais nan, c’est un mec ! Hurla Estel, même qu’il s’est marié avec Pompidou et qu’ils ont eu la fée Clochette ! D’abord ! 

-Pom Pom Pidou ! 

-Pitié Arwen, arrêtes de chanter ! T’es pas Marylin ! 

-C’est qui Marylin ? 

-Elladan ! Espèce d’inculturé ! C’est la grande prêtresse de taureau citronné de Dumbledore, qui a inspiré les lumières clarifiées des philosophes du quarante-douzième siècle avant Jésus-Christ, pour finir dans les balsamiques du Pape en Papouasie orientale. 

-L’était pas occidentale, la Papouasie, tout à l’heure ? 

-Bah elle a changé de sexe. Comme Lucky Luke. » 

Elrond avait considérablement pâli à cette évocation. 

« Ch... ch...Changé de sexe? ...La Papouasie ? 

-Bah oui ! C’est d’une simplicité féline, Ada ! C’est comme quand Pompidou a eu la Joconde, la soeur de la fée Clochette ! S’exclama Elladan. 

-…La… Joconde ? 

-Bah oui. Nan mais t’es long, Ada ! C’est quand même pas si compliqué ! Et la Joconde, c’était la femme de Charlemagne. 

-Ah non, chuis pas d’accord! C’est Ségolène la femme à…

-Mais non ! 

-Mais si ! 

-Mais non ! 

-Moi, j’suis d’accord avec…

-Mais non ! 

-Ah. D’accord. 

-Mais nooon ! 

-Eh ben moi…

-Mais si ! 

-Y parle de quoi là ? 

-Mais si ! 

-Hein ? 

-Mais n….

-Ça suffit ! On s’en fout que Charlemagne se soit marié ou pas avec la couronne de Clovis qui était partie se promener dans le Sahara et qui a croisé le Pape et Staline en train de faire du Ski pour gagner la coupe du monde du meilleur interprète musical qui a été gagnée par Hitler a son retour de l’Eldorado d'Amazonie ! On n’en a rien à battre que le système des Schtroumpfs ait entraîné la mort des Balsamiques de Papouasie orientale ou occidentale à coup de matraque empoisonné de tournesol ! On est pas là pour parler de la fée Clochette qui sait même pas jouer de la guitare et qui s’est mariée à Sarkozy dans le but de faire chanter la plante carnivore d’Indiana jaune et de lui faire manger de la Ségolène Royal toute crème fraîche ! En plus, j’vois pas ce que Mozart et la Joconde viennent faire là-dedans, surtout si c’est pour dire qu’ils ont joué à la gameboy pour se faire une nouvelle coiffure a la mode de Zidane pour crier "pom pom pidou" comme Lucky Luke et devenir Price maker dans le supermarché du coin Antarctique des pingouins Chinois Russes de Tchécoslovaquie ! Le chant lexical a été interrompu et moi aussi. Bon ! On reprend ! Donc le chant fut inter.... 

-Mais, seigneur Elrond... fit soudain la voix rêveuse de Legolas. Attendez, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris... Charlemagne, il est marié avec qui, au final ? 

-C'est vrai, s'exclama Arwen. Il est avec Ségolène Royal ou avec la Joconde ? 

-Et Gilgalad, qu'est-ce qu'il fait au pays des Schtroumpfs ? S'étonna Elladan. 

-Pourquoi Alexandre le Grand il rend pas sa couronne à Jules César ? Interrogea Estel. 

-C'est vrai, ça ! Renchérit Elrohir. Il n'aurait pas pu la lui redonner avant d'aller conquérir les Indiens d'Afrique Centrale ? Ça fait quand même moins de chemin à faire, après. Surtout si les Gobelins de la SNCF se sont mis en grève...» 

Silence. 

Grooooooos silence. 

« Les enfants... » 

Re-silence. 

« Je crois qu'on va arrêter là, pour la leçon d'histoire... » 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note 1 :** Fin. 
> 
> **Note 2 :** Re-fin. 
> 
> **Note 3 :** Ben c’est fini ! On vient de vous le dire alors pourquoi vous lisez encore ? 
> 
> **Note 4 :** Oui, on sait, notre place est dans un hôpital psychiatrique
> 
>  **Note 5 :** Non, on y est pas, z’ont pas voulu de nous, trop contagieux et cas clinique désespéré de tout façon, paraît-il. 
> 
> **Note 6 :** Une 'tite review quand même ? (yeux du chat Potté qui a appris à piloter l’avion acrobatique de Panoramix pour la Première et Demi Guerre Mondiale afin de… Bref.)


End file.
